Ultimate Sacrifice
by purehaku
Summary: In his arms was the sole thing he had always needed. In his heart, he yearned for what he truly wanted. His thirst for power can no longer be quenched by the woman in his arms. For the mangekyou and Itachi, Sasuke will decide.


My first Naruto one-shot fic. hope you like it... review!

* * *

The Ultimate Sacrifice

Lately, I find myself immersed in watching the sunset of Konoha. As I watch the sun slowly sink in the horizon and the sky now in a mesh of orange and red, another thought came to me once again.

The way the sun sets…

It seems that it symbolizes an end…

I have only realized how time flew by so fast. A second ago, I saw a glimpse of the sun rising. Another surge of unexplainable feeling surged through my body as the sun slowly faded and I saw the first star that gave light in the now darkening sky.

"_I love to watch the sunset."_

I could feel a small smile creeping on my face as I listen at her voice playing in my mind but I didn't dare show a hint of a smile. It seems that I got the habit from her.

I said the sunset was a sign of ending. She said it was a sign of a beginning. How could the sunset be a beginning when it has already ended the day?

"_Silly Sasuke. It has ended the day therefore it is the beginning of a beautiful night!"_

My dear Sakura.

She was…simple. So simple that she loved all the plainest and unworthy things around her. Like the grass smelled when it's the first day of spring.

Or how the snowflakes slowly fall from the sky and cover the land with its purity. She was all these and more that sometimes I find her funny and stupid…

And a great companion. A very welcoming friend.

Why did she end up having me?

Down below, the streets are now being filled by light and the people seemed to be restless. They must be preparing for the feast next month.

Of course, Sakura loved feasts and I think she's even become sillier because of it. The idea of joining most of the games and ending up winning four of it makes the idea stupid.

"_I didn't join just to win. I joined because it's fun!"_

She was so simple. I hated her for it. But it makes me happy as well. It was a bit later that I realized it wasn't hatred that I'm feeling but jealousy. Why is she so happy when I am drowned in hatred…

Loneliness…

Revenge…

I kept asking myself if I hated her for being happy. Or if I wanted to be happy with her.

My dear Sakura…

She's a determined person. A woman of strong character. Her silliness is her top skin. Deep inside she was just as lonely as I am. Yet she can smile all day and spare the world of her anger and loneliness.

The one thing I can't do.

For the first time, I realized I wanted to have something that lasts. That can make me forget my grudges and make me see the lightest side of my life.

That was Sakura.

The wind suddenly got strong and cold but I didn't stir from my position. I need to do a lot of thinking.

It is the end.

The time for me has passed and this night is my turning point. To be forever drowned in misery and hatred and power.

It's been a good three long years since I first felt her soft lips on mine, her warm embrace during the dull nights, her eyes that seem to convey her inner most desires and thoughts that she never said, the tears that fell from it when I was self-centered, her sweet voice whispering in my ear when I feel numbness and hopelessness. She was there to listen to me say so many unexplainable feelings and emotions I cannot convey with words. She was there for me.

Like she always say.

She gave me a thousand things I didn't know I would experience in a whole lifetime.

My Sakura.

She was everything that I really needed to save me from myself. The sole thing I had ever needed was already mine.

Finally, I walk slowly with the people on the streets. The thick gray vest and clothing didn't save me from experiencing the coldness of the night. Or maybe the coldness is emanating from my own self. I clearly have no idea.

I yearned for the one thing that I want Sakura to make me forget. The grudge I feel for being left alive after seeing so many deaths never ceased. The inescapable feeling of being left alone and suffering the hatred I'm feeling for my brother remained in me.

It was empowering. It makes me drive myself to the edge and make me grit my teeth as I thirst to avenge my family. And for this, I wanted power.

And with this, I will kill Itachi.

I stared down at the ground in deep thought. I was already nearing Sakura's place. The whole villagers must already be in the plaza to listen to the Hokage speak for the coming feast.

I had once asked Sakura if she suddenly left me.

"_I kept telling you I'll always be there for you. Don't you ever listen?" _she said it with her bright smile but her eyes once again told me she knows what I fear to do. With a soft voice and smile she spoke again.

"_You decide when I will be gone."_

I will make this quick. With no regrets. She wanted me to do it because to be more powerful than Itachi is the one thing Sakura and I know that's more important than she is. As miserable as the idea is, Sakura accepted it.

I have reached her apartment door and knock thrice. She'll know it's me. I could already hear her scurrying around.

My Sakura has given me three years of happiness and incomparable euphoria that I will never forget.

I will treasure it.

My dear brother…I have hated the world but Sakura helped me forget it. I have ran and ran all my life away form the trauma you've given me but Sakura helped me stop running and gave me refuge. I have clung desperately to life but Sakura made me live it like it was the best days of my life.

Yet, she wasn't enough to stop me from finding and killing you.

The door finally opened and the sight of my Sakura made me want to return the hug she had always given me. She doesn't deserve to give me power.

She turned around and her back faced me. I could feel her shoulder quivering slightly though she tried to suppress it. "Have you always listened to me all this time for the last three years?" she asked quietly.

I instinctively answered yes. I have always listened to her.

She fell silent. This is my chance. I slowly reached for my pouch and gripped one of my kunai.

This was it.

"I really want you to be happy." She suddenly said that it made me gripped the kunai tighter. "I have been." I said quietly, as I raised the kunai a few inches in front of her left shoulder.

The silence was tormenting me as a full minute passed by. I can't move. I don't want to move.

I didn't know what made me do it but the sight of Sakura grabbing her nearest kunai and aiming at me made me do it.

I saw blood stain her left shoulder while she tried hard not to look at me. "Took you long enough." She said as she tried to laugh but ending up coughing blood on my Anbu clothing. I looked away from her and settled her down the floor gently. It was the least I could do.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm glad I gave you good memories…" She whispered as I saw the last of her smiles fade from her lips.

My Sakura…

I have always been happy being with you.

It's just that it was the end of the day and the beginning of night.

My happiness is over and the beginning of my long walk to hell has just begun.


End file.
